


By Chance

by uswntrash



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-04-30 18:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5173793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uswntrash/pseuds/uswntrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex and Tobin first meet under normal circumstances by chance, but then meet in not so normal circumstances, as in a classroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. coincidences

Kelley O'Hara and Alex Morgan are best friends and have been since high school, they do everything together, and I mean everything, live together, eat together, go to clubs together, brush their teeth together, and anything else you could possibly think of. Tonight was one of those going to clubs night...but Alex didn't know that quite yet.

"Up and at em', Alex," Kelley said as she tossed the book that Alex was reading across the room.

"Excuse me I was reading that," Alex explained walked over to pick up the book from the floor.

"Nope," Kelley said while throwing the book again,"It's your last night of freedom were going to a club."

"First off, I'm starting my new teaching job not going to jail, and secondly I am NOT getting drunk the day before school starts." Alex thought she had won this little debacle with this argument but next thing she knew she was all dressed up and in a cab on the way to a club.

Not more than 30 minutes into the club Alex has lost Kelley on the dance floor. Alex walks down a long dark corridor that leads to the bathroom, exit, and kitchen area only to be met with the eyes of Servando, her ex-boyfriend who tended become quite aggressive when drunk. She quickly tried to enter the women’s restroom but was harshly pushed outside by Servando instead.

“S-servando g-go away,” Alex murmured out, too struck by fear to clearly articulate her words.

“We’re not going anywhere babe,” Servando slurred while stepping towards Alex.

The next thing Alex knew there was a young looking girl stepping by her side.

“Hey is everything alright here?” this strange girl asked them both.

“Ya just getting some air,” Servando said with a look of disgust as he walked back inside.

“T-thank you so much,” Alex said to this girl

“No problem, looked like you were in some trouble and here take this its pretty cold out here.” The girl responded.

“Thanks, umm…” Alex struggled

“Tobin, Tobin Heath” The girl replied

“Thank you Tobin” Alex says

“No problem” Tobin replied while wiping a tear away from Alex’s face.

Both girls didn’t know what it was, but they both just felt so connected with each other. Once Tobin had wiped away the tear she got lost in Alex’s eyes and Alex was lost in hers. Tobin was the first to regain her composure and quickly pulled away.  
“So now you know my name, and I’m really hope your not a crazy psycho killer or else thats really gonna suck for me.” Tobin explained and she was able to see Alex’s smile for the first time.

Tobin knew she was falling in love with her from that moment on.

“Haha, don’t worry my names Alex Morgan, and I’m not a crazy psycho killer,” Alex replied

“Promise?” Tobin asked with a serious expression.

“I promise Tobin Heath,” Alex said and they both broke out in laughter.

_oh god she is beautiful, what wait I’m not even gay, or am I, I’ve had feelings like these in college, but not this strong, she’s so…perfect, get your self together Alex._

“Well now that we cleared that up, come inside and let me get you something to drink,” Tobin said and Alex looked very skeptical.

Tobin backtracked realizes she hadn’t chosen the best words to use, “N-no not like that, I mean like some water and it’s warmer inside, haha y-you know?”

“I’m just messing with you Tobs, I would love to but I should probably find my slightly crazy friend.” Alex explained.

Tobin stood there for a second after hearing the nickname “Tobs”. She had never been called that before…..but she loved it and wanted, no needed to hear it again.

“Let me guess is she like 5’6 and obsessed with squirrels?” Tobin asked after regaining her composure.

“Um…yes how did you know that?” Alex questioned

“Because I could hear her from all the way back in the kitchen screaming about and I had to go see for myself.” Tobin said

“Oh god, I have to go find her!” Alex exclaimed and ran back inside, not even saying goodbye, and Tobin already missed her.

Tobin began sulking, ugh I should have gotten her number, wait no your in high school, whatever, ugh so stupid Tobin, but the next thing she knew Alex had run back outside and planted a kiss on the side of her check and whispered “thank you tobs”. Again, Alex was running away, but Tobin’s body reacted before her mind did and her lips ended up on Alex’s.

Damn. Was all Alex was thinking right now as she felt Tobin grab her wrist, spin her around, and land her lips on Alex’s. The kiss was slow but passionate, it was perfect for both girls. The girls got lost in each other and neither knew how much time had passed, all they could do was just stare at each other in awe.

“W-wow” Tobin was the first to speak

“Ya….Wow” Alex said and smiled.

“ALEXXX” Kelley yelled as she stumbled out the back door, quite drunk not to add, almost falling over.

Alex was still in a trance from the kiss, but caught Kelley just in time as she took a little tumble.

“Oh my goodness Kelley” Alex said slightly laughing to her.

“TOBINN, get your butt in here” an old man yelled from the kitchen.

“T—” “A—” Both girls started at the same time, but Alex let Tobin go first

“I should probably be going back to work” Tobin said quietly

“Ya I need to take this one home” Alex said while pointing to Kelley, which earned a giggle from the both of them.

Both girls went there own way, but quickly realized there errors too late.

_Shit I didn't get her number_ , Both Alex and Tobin thought.

Maybe she’ll be working tomorrow night, thought Alex. Maybe she will come back tomorrow, Tobin hoped.

THE NEXT MORNING

“Fuck Alex what happened last night, where are you going, ugh I need coffee,” Kelley moaned.

“Oh KO, you need help, anyway I’m going to school…I start work today!” Alex exclaimed.

“Shh, be quiet, have a good first day though.” Kelley respond before passing out again.

Alex although very nervous, was also very excited to start her new teaching job at Basking Ridge High School. She was greeted with the principal who showed her to her new classroom in the English department.

“Your 1st period students should be here soon,” the principal explained and the left the classroom.

Alex settling in as many of her new students walked in and she decided to write her name on the white board behind her. Alex was then also met with some whistles and snide comments which wasn’t totally unsuspected seeming she was only 23, but she also heard something defending her that made Alex abruptly turn around.

“Dudes, not cool” an all too familiar voice said.

The color drained from Alex’s face momentarily as she saw none other than Tobin Heath sitting in the back of her classroom looking down at some book.


	2. 9:00pm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> can alex accept the fact that tobin is her student? and can one note change everything?

_shit. shit. shit. shit._ is all that Alex’s mind could think up right now as she stared at Tobin

 

Tobin finally looked up from her book when she felt 26 pairs of eyes burning holes in her, including Alex’s.

 

“No way,” was all Tobin whispered out under her breathe.

 

As quickly as their eyes connected, Alex looked away, regained her composure, and introduced herself to the class.

 

“G-good morning class, I’m Ms. Morgan your new teacher,” Alex calmly said, only stuttering a little

 

For the rest of class Alex could feel Tobin’s gaze on her, except for about 15 minutes towards the end of the class. As soon as the bell rang her students ran out of the room practically trampling Alex on the way out. Once everyone was out Alex was left on the floor with a slightly bruised butt. 

 

“Hey, oh my goodness are you okay?” Alex heard and knew exactly who it was.

 

“Y-yeah, wow that was crazy” Alex responded to Tobin

 

“Let me help you” Tobin said, extending her hand to Alex

 

“No.” Alex responded, pushing Tobin away

 

“Wait, please can we talk about this?” Tobin asked

 

“Tobin, we can’t do this, I’m your teacher now, you were amazing the other night, but I can’t risk my job again,” Alex said

 

 _she, she thinks I'm amazing? and risk her job again?_ Tobin thought

 

“Just give me a chance, please,” Tobin begged

 

“I’m sorry, Tobin,” Alex said sadly

 

“I wish I could stay and fight this, but I have soccer, just please just read this,” Tobin pleaded and handed Alex a small piece of paper

 

“O-okay Tobin,” Alex mumbled and an awkward silence fell between them, Tobin took this as a cue to leave and she dejectedly walked out of the classroom.

 

Alex fell back onto her chair, let a sigh of frustration, and knew it was going to be a hard year. 

 

It finally reached 3:00pm and school was let out, but Alex had piles of paperwork to go over and decided to get it done at school. It was an astonishing 9:30pm when she finished work. Alex was putting paperwork when Tobin’s letter feel off her desk. She reached down and knew she had to open it eventually, she didn’t know how to prepare for what was inside of it, she truly had no idea what was going to be written down, but she read it anyway:

 

**_Dear Alex,_ **

 

**_I don't know how or where to start, because I'm afraid it might be the end of us, or whatever we are. I told myself, I might as well take the risk because it's the only chance I have to tell you this._ **

 

**_I like you, gosh I really like you. I don't know how to pour out my feelings for you, and I wanted to find the perfect words to make you realize how much I need you and like you, but it is a lot harder then it seems._ **

 

Alex can’t help but giggle a little bit at that last statement.

 

**_That night at the bar, you were crying because of the jerk who had the audacity to hurt you, and I knew someone as gorgeous as you should never be crying. I saw your smile and I knew I had it bad for you, but I didn’t know just how bad until later. You suddenly left and I thought I would never see you again, but you came back and kissed me on my cheek, but that wasn’t enough. I grabbed your wrist, spun you around, and kissed you, and boy was it the best kiss I have ever experienced. People tell of those firework kisses, but I didn't see fireworks, I didn’t see anything, I felt something that made my heart stop, love._ **

 

**_I haven’t stopped thinking about you since that night._ **

 

 _I haven’t stopped thinking about you either,_ Alex thought

 

**_I will be on the bleachers by the soccer field until 9:00pm, if you come maybe we can figure something out, if you don’t, I promise I will leave you alone._ **

 

**_—_ **

**_Tobin Heath_ **

**_aka your crazy psycho killer_ **

 

 

 _awww my crazy psycho kill— wait, no alex she is a student, but your in love— what no stop, just go talk to her._ Alex thought, and then realized time had passed and it was already 9:45pm  she sprinted from her classroom to the soccer field. At this point at night no one was at the school, except for maybe a janitor or two. Alex searched the bleachers, but one on was in sight. _oh god_ Alex thought, she knew she had missed Tobin and wouldn’t get a second chance with her. Just as Alex was about to leave, she heard a noise not to far off on the other side of the bleachers walking away, _Tobin._

 

 _“_ TOBIN! WAIT” Alex yelled from her side of the bleachers and started to make her way towards Tobin, climbing down hundreds of steps.

 

——

 

Tobin finally decided to except the fact Alex wasn’t going to show and started to walk off with tears in her eyes as she heard her name being shouted in the distance, _Alex._

 

It was dark, but the few lights illuminated an object moving in the distance. Tobin knew it was Alex, and they met right in the middle of the soccer field as Tobin lifted Alex in her arms, spun her around, set her down, and kissed her like there was no tomorrow.

 

The world stopped for them as they kissed, but Alex finally pulled away realizing her actions.

 

“Wait Tobin, we need to talk about us” Alex said with a serious tone. 

 

“O-oh ya, umm okay,” Tobin stuttered quite nervously.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> available on tumblr @uswnttobin with comments/suggestions/concerns

**Author's Note:**

> thoughts?? should i continue as tobin as the badass student, chill student, or sorta loser student?


End file.
